LQ-47 Tactical Support Drone
The LQ-47 Tactical Support Drone is a hybrid walker-wheeled drone manufactured primarily for the Sirian Army. Overview Appearance The LQ-47 is a quadripedal design, with a curved lozenge-like body covered in thick armour plating that makes it resemble a mechanical beetle. It has no real head, aside from the sensor dome that is placed underneath the machine's blunted forward section. A turret mounting with both a Gatling railcannon and a L43 grenade machine gun is placed on the arch of the LQ-47's back, Certain points on the LQ-47's legs have road wheels, allowing the LQ-47 to roll on them if it kneels. Role & Design The wide variety of foreign manufactured drones led the Sirian Union to put out a requirement for a drone that could match these systems. The remit called for a drone that could be used at the fireteam to platoon level to support infantry in an intelligent manner, and it was from this that the LQ-47 was born. The LQ-47 is typically given orders by a fireteam, squad, or platoon leader. Armament The LQ-47's main - and only - weapons are a L61N1 Gatling railcannon and a L43 grenade machine gun. In normal use only the railcannon is used, as the grenade launcher is reserved for more thickly armoured targets. However, to disable and deter threats the LQ-47 also has access to a multi-spectrum dazzler that can be used to temporarily blind enemy forces. Defences The LQ-47 is well armoured, to the point where it can be and is used as mobile cover by its organic comrades. However, this would not save it from a direct hit by an anti-tank weapon. To deal with such threats, the LQ-47 has special programming that allows it to shoot down incoming missiles or rockets with its railcannon. Redundancies are built into the LQ-47's design, such as a back-up CPU buried deep inside its chassis. Mobility Most of the time the LQ-47 uses its wheels to travel. Although it can theoretically attain a high speed, over rough terrain this is much reduced - not to mention the fact that the top speed represents a "movement to contact" speed rather than actual combat speeds. The LQ-47 leans into turns, granting it surprising mobility. In harsh terrain or other areas where wheels would be inappropriate, the LQ-47 instead walks. It is much slower when it does this, but it is a far more practical pace for such travel. Miscellaneous The LQ-47 can be used as a "pack mule", hauling a squad or fireteam's equipment on special attachment points. This can make long patrols much less tiring, and thereby ensure that they are fresh and ready to fight. Charging stations are available at the rear of the LQ-47, which can be used to recharge electrical equipment. Finally, the LQ-47 can transmit what it can see over secure datalinks to its assigned unit, providing a useful form of recon. Variants * '''LQ-47: '''Standard variant. * '''LQ-47R: '''Export variant. * '''LQ-47P: '''A variant designed for law enforcement. Its weapons are typically replaced with a variety of non-lethal arms, which the drone can intelligently use to subdue suspects without causing permanent injury or death. It can also use a built in voice box to communicate. A loudhailer function is also included. Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Technology Category:Sirian Army